Meeting YouAgain
by spunkransom12
Summary: Annabeth hasn't seen or heard from Percy for years since he had gone missing. Since then she had a child, moved to Cali, and gotten into an abusive relationship. Now she wants to start over and she meets someone who could help her.
1. Chapter 1

To my readers, this fanfic takes place after the Last Olympian. It has nothing to do with The Lost Hero. I don't own these characters Rick Riordan does. Hope you enjoy!

I had to get out of here, actually I should have done it way sooner, and in the past I would have. I guess things had changed ever since he had gone missing maybe I got a little weaker but I had to be strong now. I placed my sleeping daughter in her car seat she looked so sweet and peaceful she was only six years old and my pride and joy. She looked like an angel; it was if what happened an hour earlier was just a nightmare. I shut the back door and jumped into the front seat of the car, throwing mine and her bags on the passenger seat. I adjusted the review mirror and caught a glimpse of my bruised cheek and eye. I could still feel the pain from my split lip as well. I didn't look back at the small house I had been living in for four years of my life, I didn't have time to look back I had to look forward from now on.

I was driving for about four hours, it was now midnight and although I knew where I was going I wasn't sure if this piece of shit car would make it there. It had been having some problems and driving from California to New York was an incredibly long drive, but I couldn't afford air fair and I needed to get out of that house as quick as possible. I'll make it work I mean I had done this trip before on the quest with Percy and Grover when we where 12 so this was so simple. Ava was still asleep so that was a plus.

Just then I heard it a strange noise from the engine of the car and it began to slow which soon enough that changed and became it stopping all together. "Shit…" I muttered to myself. I put the car in park, making sure to put on my blinkers, and got out to check the engine. Of course being on a dark abandoned stretch of road made it nearly impossible to see the engine let alone find the problem with it. "What do I do….what do I do," I paced in front of my car. I needed to get to New York and now I didn't have a car…fucking perfect. "Annabeth you've been in worse situations you can solve any problem," I gave myself a pep talk. Just then I saw the light of a car. I watched as it slowed down and pulled aside of my car.

"Having car troubles?" A voice asked. I couldn't really see his face as he leaned over the passenger seat to talk to me.

"Yeah could you see if you can help a girl out?" I know normally I wouldn't be this trusting to someone I just met especially with being a demigod and all but I needed the help and I had my knife on me just incase.

"Sure," he pulled his car in front of mine and put it in park. "Okay let me see if I can't fix it up for you." He had a flash light in hand and began looking over my engine. While he was doing this I checked on Ava who was still sleeping soundly. "I found the problems," he called over to me.

"Problems as in more then one," I asked as I made my way back over.

"Sadly yes," he informed me. I let out a sigh as I ran my hand thru my blonde wavy hair. "I could get technical with you but in short terms there are like four major problems and will be a lot of cash to fix them."

"This fucking sucks," I groaned. "How am I supposed to get where I'm going, I can't be here. Shit…shit…shit." I started pacing again. I was getting panicky; I needed to get to New York. I mean it was only a matter of time before my now ex-boyfriend would be looking for me and or something would sniff me out as a Demigod and attack. My only chance was to make it to New York as quick as possible.

"Hey…hey calm down I can help you out," he informed me. "Where are you going maybe I can get you there or if not that then part of the way." I looked at him questionably. "I want to help you that's all."

"New York City," I told him, "I understand if you can only get me so far I mean it's a long drive, like three and a half days to be exact and that's without stopping."

A smile came across his face, "Well Miss it's your lucky day because it just so happens I'm trying to get to New York City as well."

"Oh my god," I laughed happily this man was my angel. "You are a life saver thank you so much."

"Well we have a long drive a head of us do you have anything in your car you need to get?" he questioned.

"Yeah my two bags, my daughter and her car seat," I told him. "I'll need you to grab the car seat since she's sleeping."

"Sure thing," he replied. I went to the car and opened up the back door. I picked up Ava who was still sleeping and the man grabbed the car seat we put her in the back of his car and I grabbed my bags. Before I left I wrote a note and put it in the windshield telling who ever finds it how to get it back to my Ex.

We drove in silence for a while but it was a comfortable silence. Finally it was broken, "So who am I escorting to New York," he asked me.

"Anna," I told him. It slipped actually I hated that name but my Ex, Benny, always called me that so I guess it just slipped from my lips after being called that for so long. I took my mistake as a plus though; I mean although I was thankful for this helpful man, who was he to know my real name. "My daughter is named Ava. Speaking of knowing names who are you?"

"My name is…Jackson," I noted his hesitation. Why did I seem to think he was lying about his name, then again I was kind of as well, and who was I to have to know if it was his real name or not.

"Well it's nice to meet you Jackson," I told him with a smile, "and thanks again."

"It's no problem really," he responded, "and it's very nice to meet you as well."

Hope you like it! I'll update as soon as I can. (:


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter!

"Hey Seaweed Brian," I greeted as I walked down the beach to him. He was in a pair of blue swim trunks and nothing but his toned abs as a top.

"Wise Girl," he nodded back giving me a once over. I was wearing a sky blue bikini and I had to admit I looked pretty hot.

"You like what you see?" I smirked messing with him. I took a few steps closer so are chests where almost touching. I looked up at him biting my lip trying not to smirk. When did he get so tall I remember when we first met and I was actually a few inches taller then him?

"How could I not like what I see," he then leaned in and kissed me on the lips. It was great having his lips on mine; it was better then food, water, and air. It was just perfect and then…

I woke up. I blinked around the car confused to where I was and then I remembered everything. It was all just a dream, a dream that I loved and hated. Loved it because I was once again with Percy and hated it because every time I woke up I realized that once again I wasn't with Percy.

The sun was just starting to rise. I hadn't even realized that I had fallen asleep. "Are you okay?" I turned to see Jackson glancing at me. I looked at him confused and dazed.

"What?" I asked shaking my head to get back to this world, although the dream would have been preferred.

"Are you okay," he asked me again, "you're crying." At that I put my finger tips to my cheek to find that I did indeed had tears slowly running down them. I quickly wiped them away before he could see anymore of that. I felt a slight sting as I wiped my right cheek from the bruise.

"Yeah," I muttered, "its nothing." I hoped that he would drop the subject; I didn't feel the need to tell this stranger about my dream.

"Mommy," I heard from the back seat.

"Hey baby girl," I softly said to her turning around in my seat to see her. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and hugged her owl stuffy to her chest.

"Where are we?" She looked so confused and I guess I couldn't blame her I mean it must have been pretty confusing waking up in some car that you didn't know especially with what happened the night before.

"Our car broke and we are now getting a ride to New York from our new friend Jackson," I explained to her. She looked at me with her big green eyes just like her fathers. "Can you say hi to our new friend?"

"Hi," she quietly spoke hugging her stuffy even tighter to herself. I smiled at her; it was actually a big step for her to say hi, she had always been a shy child.

"Hello Ava it's nice to meet you," he looked at her thru the review mirror.

"Mommy I'm hungry," she told me. My stomach made a gurgle in agreement to her statement. I looked at Jackson to see what he had to say to this subject matter. He had to be hungry as well.

"We'll get food at the next rest stop we find," he smiled.

It only took about ten minutes before we came across a rest stop. I got out of the car and went to the back to grab Ava. As I pulled her out of her car seat I saw her sleeves pull up on her arms showing dark bruising on them. My poor baby girl, I carefully pulled her sleeves down and we all walked inside the rest stop.

When we got in there we made a B line to the bathrooms before getting food. There where a few different fast food restaurants to choice from, "What do you want Ava?"

"Donuts," I looked to find that there stood a Dunkin Donuts.

"Okay Sweetie," I looked at Jackson motioning that we where getting in line for Dunkin Donuts. He nodded and motioned he was going to hit up McDonalds. When we got to the front of the line I looked at her still in my arms, "What kind do you want?"

"A chocolate donut," she smiled at me happily, "and strawberry milk too."

"What would you like," a very bored teenage girl asked at the counter.

"I'll have a chocolate frosted and apple and spice donut," I told her. "Oh and a strawberry milk and strawberry Koolatta as well," I added.

Ava carried the donuts and I carried the drinks as we went to find a seat. "Over here," I turned to see Jackson already sitting at a table. We made our way over to him and took a seat. "So what did you two get?" He looked at me with a smile I hadn't seen a truly friendly smile in what seemed like a really long time. He was good looking for sure, dark messy hair that came past his ears; he had a nice natural tan, and green eyes. He had this certain air about him that I couldn't put my fingers on, but it was comforting. I then took notice to something; Jackson was looking at me in the same way. His eyes looked at my hair, my eyes, and then he noticed it. He looked concerned when he saw the bruised eye and cheek.

"Mommy," Ava said, "Jackson asked you something." I looked at Ava to see she was looking at me. I shook my head a little to clear my thoughts.

"Donuts," I answered, "we got donuts." After that we started eating, but as I ate I kept my mind alert. Even though it was safer for half bloods to be out in the open after the war we still had to be careful. Just then I saw a man with a dog walk into the rest stop, that didn't seem right. I looked at the dog harder and the mist cleared to show it was a hell hound and there was no man there with him anymore that was also just the mist. This was bad, I couldn't have this go down, it's not like Ava knew about any of this and I couldn't let her get hurt. Also explaining why I got into a knife fight with what he saw as a dog would be bad. "I think it's time to get going," I quickly said.

"Yeah I think your right," Jackson replied sounding a little hurried. We went out the back door and to Jackson's car. Soon enough we where driving on the road again.

Hope you liked chapter two!

Write on,

Spunkransom12


	3. Chapter 3

New Chapter for my fans!

I was glad we where putting as much distance as possible from us and the rest stop that held the hell hound. It had been a close call really and I was so glad I didn't have to fight it, to be completely honest I had lost some of my practice in fighting over the years. The last time I had fought a monster it was when I was at the park with Ava. She was two years old at the time and we had gone out for the day just the two of us. She was sitting in her stroller when a women came up to us and started to admire her at first I thought nothing of it lots of people admire the cuteness of little kids but then to my horror she plucked Ava right out of her stroller. Then she began to say how she was so excited to get the chance to eat the child of two well known demigods. That's when I put two and two together to figure out it was Lamia, who likes to eat children. Of course I didn't let that happen. I'm not even sure if Ava remembers that day.

I looked to the back seat to find Ava had once again fallen to sleep I guess it was her now full stomach and the boredom of being in the car. That girl never had a problem with sleeping.

"So how's that eye of yours?" I turned to see Jackson looking at me questioningly.

"Better," I muttered. Why did this stranger even care I mean I guess he had to be caring since he is driving us to New York, but what did it matter to him if I had a bruise on my eyes and cheek.

"I know it's not really my business or anything," he mumbled, "its just I mean I for some reason have this urge to protect you Anna…I mean I know you can probably protect yourself but there's just something about you…I know its corny…"

That is when I stopped him, his rambling was kind of endearing but I feel like if I hadn't he would ramble all the way to New York. "Shhh…it's cool," I assured him. "I can take car of myself but obviously I do need help at times…even if I hate to admit it." There was something about him that I liked maybe it was because he reminded me of Seaweed Brian with the rambling, god I missed him.

"So if you don't mind me asking what happened?" He glanced at me shyly as if I would bite his head off or something.

"Umm well my lets just say my Ex wasn't the best guy," I told him hating admitting it aloud. Not that I hated thinking of him as a bad guy because he was but it was more the fact that I was so stupid and didn't leave right away, that it took my daughter getting hurt by him before I decided to leave. "He had been hurting me for a while but then he laid his hands on Ava and that's why I left."

"Ava's dad," he questioned. I felt a pang in my heart from someone else mentioning her father even if Jackson didn't know him.

"No," I replied quickly, "Thank god Benny wasn't her father. It would have made leaving way harder." I wouldn't have known what to do if Benny had been her father because then I would have to go with the custody battles and such. Not to mention taking her from her dad would have been hard, but in reality Ava knew that Benny wasn't her dad and more recently had realized even with her six year old mind that he wasn't a good person even before he had laid a finger on her.

"Well it must have been hard for you being a single mom and having an abusive Ex," he told me.

"Yeah," I sighed. "It's been hard. I hadn't seen her dad since before I realized I was pregnant."

"What happened to him?" Jackson asked sadly.

"I don't know," I admitted, "he went missing one day. It's been a little over six years now."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he told me sincerely and patted my knee comfortingly.

I needed to get off this subject or I might just start crying which was something Jackson didn't need to see. Just then Jackson yawned. "Hey pull over," he looked at me, "let me drive for a while you need some rest and it's the least I can do." He went to argue but I gave him a look and he pulled over. I got into the drivers seat and began to drive. Soon enough Jackson was asleep and his soft snoring started up.

That's all for now. (: Enjoy

Write on,

Spunkransom12


	4. Chapter 4

You guys asked for it so here it is….CHAPTER 4!

About two hours went by of me driving in silence before Ava woke up. "Mommy," she said with a yawn.

"Yes baby girl," I answered looking at her threw the review mirror.

"Why are we going to New York," she asked, "I mean I know why we left cause Benny wasn't being nice anymore, but why are we driving so far away?"

"Well I don't want him to find us baby," I explained to her, "and I know people in New York that can help us start a new life." It was true the West Coast held no value for me anymore, ever since my dad died, back when Ava was two, I really hadn't had connections to anyone there. I would have probably come home to New York sooner if I hadn't met Benny. He was the one that took me in after my father's death and was my first friend in California, but obviously that didn't last. We started dating after a year of me living there that first year and a half of me living in the house where good, after that it started to go down hill. We would fight but at first I thought that was nothing then he would sometime grab me a little roughly but I would just yank away. After a while he started to hit me but after we fought he always begged me to stay or when we where fighting he threatened me so I wouldn't leave.

Then he got mad at Ava, who had been in the living room watching TV when we had started fighting. She hadn't done anything wrong, she just got scared when we started yelling at each other and then she started to cry. At first he just started yelling at her to stop crying. Then when she didn't he grabbed her roughly and shook her I pulled him off where then I got my bruises and cut lip. That's when I realized it was time to leave.

"Who's there," she asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Well your other grandparents are there," I informed her, "and a lot of mommy's friends as well."

"Is..is daddy going to be there," she whispered.

"Oh baby," I let out a sigh. She had asked about her dad a few times, when she was little I had just beat around the bush trying to avoid the subject that she may never meet her daddy. "I really don't think so."

"Where is he?" she asked me sadly. "Does he not love me?"

"It's not you at all sweetie," I felt so bad I had protected her for so long about this conversation but now she wanted to know and I couldn't hide it from her forever her. "He didn't even know about you. He went missing before I even realized I was pregnant with you but I know if he would have met you he would have loved you."

"Maybe he will be there," she said happily. I couldn't help but smile at her happy outlook. "Maybe he'll know we are coming and he will be there."

"Ava I don't want you to get your hopes up too much," I sighed. I didn't want to crush her dreams but I didn't want her dreams to be crushed when he wasn't there.

"Okay mommy, can you tell me a story?" she asked. I was so glad she had changed the subject.

"What do you want it to be about?" A story was easy enough and that would surely pass the time.

"About how you and daddy met," okay maybe that was a little harder then just any story.

I looked to see Jackson was still sleeping soundly. "Okay a story about how daddy and I met. Well once upon a time there was a very smart girl named Anna and every summer she went to summer camp with all her friends."

"And pretty," she added I turned and looked at her questioningly. "You forgot to say you where pretty." I smiled at her and then went back to driving.

"Yes and pretty," I added before I continued. "One summer when she was 12 years old a new kid came to camp. Being the new kid he didn't really seem to fit in but he was friends with one of her friends so they grew close. The one day they were playing capture the flag…"

"What's that," she interrupted.

"Oh well it's this game where you make two teams and each team has a flag and you try to get the other teams flag to win." I explained the game to her remembering it as if it was yesterday. "He was on her team and she kind of tricked him so he would get the attack by the one girl who was a bully but they won and had a good laugh about it later."

"So you guys were then friends ever since," she asked, "and then you became boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yep," I smiled remembering him. Remembering that under water kiss we shared after saved the world, so many great memories with him.

"Then why did you date Benny?" Wow these questions where getting harder to explain especially to my daughter.

"Well he went missing and I tried my best to wait for him," I explained to her. "Then I met Benny and honey he wasn't always mean to me like he is now. I was lonely and he made me happy and helped us a lot; I never stopped loving your father though never ever."

This seemed to suit her for an answer. She went quiet after that probably day dreaming about New York and her dad; she spent a lot of time day dreaming. I guess I did that a lot as well, like mother like daughter.

That's all I have for now. I know you guys probably wanted more from this chapter but I'm having a little writers block with how to connect what I have to what I need to get to. Don't worry though I always get good ideas when I'm day dreaming in school. (:

Write on,

Spunkransom12


	5. Chapter 5

I know you've all been waiting for sometime now for the next chapter and I'm sorry I had to keep you waiting. Here is the next chapter!

It was around 3pm when Jackson finally woke up. "Someone was tired," I commented with a smile. "I started to think you drifted off into a coma or something and that would have made a dent in my plan to get to New York."

"Ha ha very funny," he commented with a smirk. "How are you doing back there Ava," he had turned around to look at her. I thought it was sweet that he making sure she was okay even though we just met him.

"Good," Ava squeaked and I saw in the rear-view that she gave her owl a squeeze. I really hoped that when we got to New York she would come out of her shell more, it worried me at times how shy she was. I mean she never really had many friends and part of that was my fault with having to protect her from the more dangerous part of my life and I always worried that someone may also catch on about Benny. I know it would be safer in New York for us and she could get to know people who where kind and caring, people that would never hurt her.

"Who's your friend," Jackson asked pointing to her Owl. It had actually been given as a gift to her from my mother, Athena, when Ava was born, along with a necklace with a little golden starfish on it from Poseidon.

"Stella," she told him. "My grandma gave her to me." She has never really met my mom since she had only come to see Ava the day she was born, but I knew she sent little signs to her at times. Ava would spot out owls all the time as if Athena just sent them her way. She loved owls, though I could tell she was her father's daughter as well. She loved the sea, I had taken her there once when she was 4 and ever since then she had told me how it was her favorite place in the world. I've been wanting to take her there again maybe when we get to New York I can take her to Long Island.

"That's a very pretty name," Jackson told her with a smile.

"Thank you," she said and I could here the smile on her lips as she spoke.

"You're very welcome," he replied to Ava and then he turned to me, "Let's stop at the next gas station to refill and stuff."

"Sounds good to me," I could use a food and break from driving and as long as we don't have another close call like we had this morning we would be good.

After about another hour of driving we found a rest stop and a pretty nice one at that. It had a WaWa, a repair shop, and even a little park/play ground area. First things first we got some gas and then we headed into the WaWa to get food.

"Mommy can I go on the play ground," Ava asked me with a big cheeky smile. She stood there with a lunch-able in her on hand and Stella the owl in the other.

I looked at Jackson not sure if he wanted to get on the road as soon as possible. "It's fine with me Anna," he assured me, "it will be good for all of us to get out of the car for a little while."

"Yeah baby you can play for a bit but first you have to eat," I told her. She nodded and we all made our way outside to a picnic table and started to eat our food.

After Ava was done eating she went to go to the playground which was in clear sight of where Jackson and I sat. "Make sure to stay in my sight," I yelled out to her which was replied by her giving me a thumb up. I couldn't help but let out a sigh at that.

We sat there in silence for a while eating our hoagies. I then started to do some thinking about Jackson and I realized I had no info about him other then his name was Jackson. I mean he didn't know a whole bunch about me but still more then I knew about him. "So what has you driving to New York City?" I asked him. I studied him as he sat in front of me as he seemed to collect his thoughts. He really was a good looking guy. I took notice to his outfit a navy blue zip up hoodie that was zipped up about half way. Under that I could see an orange t-shirt that was so pale with warn, I also noticed that at one point it had said something on it but that was also so warn away I could possibly start to decipher what it had once said.

"Going back home," he simply said. I looked at him wanting a little more information then just that. I could have guessed that one on my own. "I had been away…traveling the states for a few years now and it's time to come home. To see my family and friends…" he trailed off and got this half smile that played on his lips.

"Some one special back home you're hoping to see," I asked.

At that comment blush flushed his cheeks, "hopefully." I couldn't help but want to root for him. He seemed to be wishful about who ever this person was and something made me want to see him happy. Maybe it was because he helped me out and has been so kind to Ava and me or maybe it was because I liked to root for the under-dogs.

"Well here's to hoping," I said holding up my can of soda as if I was making a toast. He clicked his can to mine and we drank to hope.

We finished up our food and I collected Ava so we could make a trip to the bathroom before we got back on the road. When we got out of the bathroom I took notice to a payphone and a water fountain on the side of the building. "I'm going to go make a phone call you guys can just wait in the car. I'll be back in a few." Ava gave me a nod along with Jackson.

"Come on Ava lets get you in the car," he held out his hand to her and with my surprise she took it and started to walk back to the car with him.

I made my way past the pay phone and to the water fountain. I hit the button to turn on the water with my hip and then stuck my thumb over the top of it creating a mist which in return created a rainbow. With my free hand I dug out a drachma from my pocket. I had saved a few of them over the years just in case.

I held out the drachma, "oh goddess, accept this offering." With that I threw the coin into the rainbow which turned into a shimmer of gold. "Camp Half-Blood," I stated. Soon enough I saw camp, I was looking at the cabins I had redesigned. No one was there which made sense since dinner should have just started. Just then I saw a boy come out of Hades cabin. Could it be, "Nico?" I called out to him.

He turned to my voice and I saw his jaw drop, "Annabeth?" He walked over to me to get a better look."

I nodded with a huge smile on my face. It was so good to see someone from camp.

"What happened to you," he asked noticing my bruised face. "Where are you? Are you okay? Where's Ava?" He was asking questions so fast I couldn't answer him quick enough.

"Nico," I tried to chime in but was cut off, "Nico!" That got him to shut up. "I'm fine now, and so is Ava she's in the car with someone I know."

He nodded, "and the bruise?"

"I had been dating a guy for a few years," I started hating to explain it, "he was a little hands on."

"A little hands on have you not looked at yourself in the mirror?" He was angry I mean we had been through a lot together and was like my brother and he had been one of Percy's closest friends. He was there with me during my pregnancy. "How long has he been hitting you?"

"A year or so but that's not the point," I tried to explain to him. "Stop freaking out."

"A year how could I not freak out," he was pacing now. "Let me guess you let this go on until Ava got hurt," at this comment I felt my stomach drop. I already hated myself for that but hearing it come from someone was even worse.

"Don't you think I know that what I did was bad," I raised my voice, "I hate myself for putting her in danger. I called because I wanted to inform someone that I was coming home not get lectured about stuff I already know."

"You're coming home?" Nico asked.

"Yes do you really think I'm that stupid I would stay with someone who hurt my baby," I fumed. "I can't believe…."

Nico interrupted the start of my rant, "Annabeth I need to tell you something…"

"Save it Nico," I angrily stated, "You can tell me when I get home."

"No really Annabeth…" and with that I let go of the button stopping the water and the call. I walked to the car and got in slamming the door loudly.

Jackson looked at me and opened his mouth to question but Ava beat him to it. "Mommy, are you okay?"

"Yeah baby," I whispered and quickly wiped my eyes. "Lets get going," I told Jackson, who just gave me a nod and started the car.

So there's the next chapter guys. I hope you all liked it a lot!

Write on,

Spunkransom12


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter I hope ya'll like it! I'm going to have some time lapse in it (cuz I'm running out on things to write about on the ride, but I'll hint about things that had happened during the trip, nothing too important happened on the rest of the trip.)**

"One more hour," Jackson announced. It was around 8pm so I was guessing we where making good time. I couldn't believe that we where finally only an hour away from New York City, only an hour away from starting our new life. I turned around and smiled at Ava who looked a little sad.

"What's wrong Ava," I asked her. I didn't know why she would be sad I mean it's not like she left much behind in California not to mention she had seemed excited to be going to where I told her was a safe place.

"Once we leave we won't ever see Jackson again," she stated sadly, "I don't want him to leave forever." I looked at her wide eyed surprised to her admitting that, I mean no offence to Jackson, actually he should probably take it as a complement since she never seemed to get attached to anyone. I could see tears start to well up in her eyes.

Jackson saw this too in the rear-view and chimed in, "Hey…hey Ava don't cry I'm not leaving forever." He explained to her, "We are going to be living in the same city. Maybe we could take a trip to the beach." I looked at him wide eyed. I couldn't believe he was really offering that, this whole time I felt as though we were just being a bother to him but he really seemed to care about Ava.

"Really," Ava questioned still unsure if he was telling the truth or not.

"As long as it's okay with your mommy I don't see why not," he told her giving me a smile.

"Well then one of these days we will have to make a trip to Long Island," I replied. It was bitter sweet for me to be thinking about Long Island, I hadn't been there since Percy went missing and it seemed almost wrong to go back without him especially accompanied by another man. It's not like I was cheating on Percy, anyway Jackson had said there was special someone he was hoping to see. Anyway I had been worried that after Benny Ava would have been traumatized by men, I should be encouraging this, so I had to push any feelings of guilt behind for Ava's sake.

"Yay," Ava cheered while she clapped her hands. I couldn't help but smile at her joy.

We chatted about trivial things for our last hour in the car and soon enough the lights of the city came into view. I couldn't help but look in awe at the city I had forgotten how much I had loved.

"Pretty," Ava marveled with her nose pressed against the window as she took it all in.

"So where am I taking you," Jackson asked bringing me out from the trance I had on the city.

"Umm…" I was startled by this question I actually hadn't thought that. I mean I knew I was going to Camp Half-blood but I didn't know how I was going to get there. I mean I couldn't be like 'yeah just drop me off in the middle of nowhere, no don't worry we'll be fine.'

He looked at me questioningly. "That diner," I pointed to the diner that was on the corner of the block. He looked at me like he knew I was just bullshitting him. "It's cool that's where I was going to meet my friend that I'm staying with," I lied to him.

"Okay if you say so," he shrugged pulling into an open parking spot by the diner. "Here let me give you my number," he scrawled down his number on a scrap of paper before he got out and helped me get my bags and Ava's car seat out.

He picked up Ava and gave her a big hug, "Be a good girl for your mommy and we will get together to go to the beach."

"I will," she told him as she hugged him back.

He then put her down and turned to me pulling me into a hug. "Thank you so much for everything," I told him as I hugged him.

"Your welcome Anna," he pulled away looking me in the eyes, "you have my number?"

"Yep in my pocket," I informed him patting it to prove my point. "I'll keep in touch."

He nodded, "Okay I have to get going. I hope I'll talk to you soon bye."

"Bye," we both said. We then watched him get into his car and drive away.

"Come on baby lets get some dinner," I told her and with that we walked hand in hand into the diner.

**There you have it! I know it was kind of a filler chapter (and short at that) but you can't rush a good story. Lol. Hope you all liked it and I hope to have the next up soon.**

**Write on,**

**Spunkransom12**


	7. Chapter 7

**New Chapter! I'm so happy to be putting this up!**

We walked out of the diner after we where full on comfort food. I hailed a cab and thankfully one arrived right away. I got Ava all hooked up in her car seat and got into the front seat. I gave the taxi driver directions to Camp Half-Blood well you know outside camp so all he saw was the hill.

"Are you sure this is where you need to be," the taxi driver asked me.

"Yep," I assured him. I handed him the cash I owned him and got Ava and our stuff out of the back seat. We both watched as the taxi drove away before we started to climb the hill.

"Where are we going mommy?" She looked sleepy as we trudged up the hill; her eyes drooped as she looked at me for the answer.

"Well do you remember the story I told you about how I met your daddy at camp," I asked her. She nodded to me, "well that's where we are going. It's safe here and mommy has friends that are here."

"Okay mommy," she said.

We got to the top of Half-blood hill and paused. I realized I wasn't sure if Ava could get into camp on by herself. I mean I could just give her permission to get through but I was curious now. "Hey baby could you try something for mommy," she gave me a sleepy nod. "Okay do you see that tree right there," the tree was hard to see in the dark but the light from the moon made it so you could see the outline. She squinted her eyes and then turned back to me and nodded again. "Well mommy needs you to try to walk past it can you do that for me?"

This time she didn't nod she just started walking. When she got to the tree she looked back at me and I nodded for her to go on. She took a step forward and walked through, I guess having to parents that where half-bloods gave her the benefit of getting into camp.

Once we where on camp grounds I wasn't sure if I should go to the White House or Athena's cabin, I decided Athena's cabin, I just wanted to sleep and I know Ava did as well. I felt if I went to the White House then I would be talking to Chiron and although I love Chiron I didn't feel like a conversation just sleep.

When we got in the cabin some of my half siblings where asleep while others where still quietly chatting to one another. I only took about half a step when I was surrounded, "Annabeth you're back? Where have you been? Is this your daughter? She is so cute!" Everyone cooed all at once. Ava moved shyly behind my legs. I guess I didn't really think about this when I came to the cabin; I guess I assumed everyone would be asleep.

"Hey guys, I'm really happy to see you all but can we just have some spare beds," I looked at them with tired eyes, "we can all catch up tomorrow." They all apologized and pointed me to two free beds that we could use. I really wanted a shower and I knew Ava needed a bath, though a shower would have to do since that what we have at camp, but I was too tired to care. It could wait until the morning.

I tucked Ava into her bed. She curled up under the blanket with Stella the owl firmly grasped in her arms. "Good night Ava," I gave her a kiss, "have sweet dreams. I love you."

"I love you too mommy," she told me hugging me, "night night."

I woke up in the morning to find Ava sitting on my bed, "Mommy I'm hungry," she starred at me with her big green eyes.

I let out a sigh and rubbed my eyes. "Okay baby lets get breakfast," I yawned. I looked around to find some people leaving for breakfast. I should probably talk to Chiron at some point today, and that would most likely be before breakfast. I got out of bed and realized I had slept in my clothing from the night before.

We walked up to breakfast but before we could get to the tables Chiron spotted us. "Annabeth can you come over here," he called over to me. He was sitting in his wheel chair up at the big table where he always sat during meals.

"Come on baby I need to talk to my friend Chiron then we will get breakfast," she nodded and took my hand as I walked over to him.

"Hello Annabeth, I was informed this morning about your arrival to camp last night," he said. "Though I was aware of your home coming from Nico a few days ago," I had forgotten about that conversation I had with Nico, I was dreading seeing him.

"Hey Chiron," I greeted him, "Ava can you say hi to Chiron?"

"Hi," she smiled at him.

"Hello little one," he smiled back at her. It wasn't the first time he had seen her, he too, like Poseidon and Athena, had came to visit her when she was born.

"Annabeth after breakfast why don't you two get washed up and then Juniper will baby-sit Ava because we have something of the utmost importance to discuss. So meet me at the White House." I couldn't help but wonder if what Chiron had to talk to me about if it was the same thing Nico wanted to tell me.

I nodded to him, "Thank you Chiron," I told him, "come on baby lets get breakfast."

After breakfast and some much needed showers I took Ava to meet Juniper. As soon as Juniper saw me I was pulled into a hug. "Annabeth I missed you so much," she stated joyfully.

"I missed you too," I hugged her back. "So Chiron said you are baby sitting?" She nodded with a smile. "Ava this is Juniper she is a good friend of mommy's and will be playing with you because I need to talk to Chiron. Can you be good for me?"

"Yes mommy," she said and gave me a hug and a kiss. "I love you."

"Good girl," I said hugging her back, "I love you too." I looked before I left to find Ava smiling up at Juniper. I then made my way over to talk to Chiron.

**I hope you like the new chapter! **

**Write on,**

**Spunkransom12**


	8. Chapter 8

**So funny story my last chapter I had made a mistake. I had written "White House" instead of the "Big House". Part of me had thought I was wrong but I decided against looking it up. My mistake, sorry. Well I hope you like this chapter!**

I made my way to the Big House with my thought going a mile per minute. I'm mean what could Chiron want to talk to me about, I mean maybe it was just to catch up, but Nico had really wanted to tell me something in our Iris Message. Was it possible that these two needed conversations connected?

Once I was standing on the front porch I paused before I opened the door. I took a deep breath getting ready for whatever conversation was about to ensue. 'You can do this Annabeth,' I told myself, 'Chiron probably just wants to catch up…that's all.' I wasn't sure if I believed myself though, something told me it was more then that. Well it was now or never so I opened the door.

When I walked in I found Chiron, Grover, and Nico all sitting at a table. "Hey guys," I greeted them.

"Annabeth," Grover simply said as he made his way over to me and pulled me into a hug. "I've missed you."

"I did too goat boy," I replied. I pulled away to look at him, he looked basically the same other then older. His furry bottom and tiny horns brought me back to the past, back to those quests with him and Percy. He reminded me painfully of Percy, I mean I guess it made sense since they where best friends. God I missed Percy.

"Nico told me about your Ex," he said looking at my cheek and eye. "Are you and Ava okay?"

"Yeah," I assured him, "we are in a safe place now." It was true Benny couldn't hurt us anymore, there was no way for him to get me, it's not like I had a cell phone for him to call and he couldn't get to camp. We were safe now.

"Annabeth it's great to see you again and you an Ava are welcome to stay here for how ever long you need but there is something we need to discuss." Chiron finally chimed into the conversation.

"Is it the same thing Nico tried to tell me when Iris Messaged him?" I asked getting anxious to what this was about. They didn't seem too upset or anything so I didn't think it could be that bad.

I looked to Nico who had so far said nothing but he did give me a nod. I hoped Nico still wasn't upset about the other day, it really wasn't anything against him he was just getting on my case and I was stressed. I would have to tell him that later.

"Annabeth are you ready to hear this," Chiron asked me. I nodded as I took another deep breath. "It's about Percy." My heart skipped a beat. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Annabeth are you okay," Grover questioned.

I blinked the tears that where forming in my eyes and shook my head. "What about Percy," I whispered.

All of them looked at each other before Grover nodded as if he was telling them how he would say it. Maybe they thought whatever was going to be said should come from Percy and my closest friend. He smiled before any words came out of his mouth, "He's back Annabeth…Percy he's back."

**And I leave you with that for chapter 8. Hope you all liked it!**

**Write on,**

**Spunkransom12**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay I thought it was best to update asap because my readers are about to kill me with the cliff hanger I left them with. Lol! **

"He's…he's back?" I was in shock, Percy had been gone a little over six years and he's back. "When…how…" I felt tears of joy running down my face.

"He arrived home sometime last night I think," Chiron told me. "We aren't really sure on the how yet."

I barely heard what Chiron said though, "I-I have to see him. You have to let me." I need to see him like how I needed to breathe or eat. "Where is he?"

"At his mom's house," Grover informed me.

"Can you watch Ava for me," I seemed to beg. "Please I need to see him."

"Annabeth calm down," Grover instructed me gently grabbing my shoulders to steady me. "Of course you can go see him and of course we will watch Ava. You're acting like where going to never let you see him." I nodded taking another deep breathe and drying my eyes.

"I'll let you drive the camp van over there," Chiron told me with a smile and a pat on the shoulder.

"No," Nico finally joined into the conversation. "I'll drive her and drop her off." I looked at him, I could drive a car. "Annabeth don't give me that look you just had a mini panic attack or something I just want you to get there in one piece that's all."

"Okay Nico," I caved in knowing arguing would get me no where and keep me from seeing Percy. I gave Chiron and Grover a hug and then went to the van with Nico.

We drove without speaking a word for quit some time. Nico was the one to break it, "I'm sorry for the other day." I looked at him with surprise I thought I was going to be the one to apologize to him, he caught me off guard. "You're like a sister to me and I kind of freaked when I found out someone hurt you and Ava."

"It's okay Nico," I told him, "and I'm sorry I freaked out at you. I just felt a little ganged up on by you and I know it was because you care. I shouldn't have freaked out at you like that."

"It's all good," he shrugged and gave me a smile.

We made some small talk but I was filled with so many emotions it kept me from sitting still and focused. Soon enough we sat in the van outside of Percy's mom's apartment.

"Good luck," Nico said giving me a hug, "tell that idiot I say hi."

"Will do and thanks Nico," I opened the van door and stepped out. I felt my legs shaking under me. Shutting the door I made my way up to the apartment.

I stood outside their apartment door, I hadn't been here since I had Ava, and even longer since I had been here when Percy was with me. My hand shook as I brought it up to knock on the door. 'Just do it,' I scolded myself. I rapped on the door lightly.

Just then Percy's mom opened it. "Annabeth," she pulled me into a hug. "Where's Ava?" she looked behind my legs to see if she was hiding behind me.

"At camp," I told her, "I needed to see him on my own Sally."

"I understand sweet heart," she said hugging me tighter. "He should be getting out of his shower soon. Come in." I walked in with her and took in the apartment, nothing had changed. "Percy!" She called out to him.

"Yeah Mom," his voice projected over the shower. It was like music to my ears, such a familiar sounding song.

"I'm going out for a little, and there is someone here to see you," she called back.

"Okay mom bye!" My heart was picking up speed again.

"You talk to him, how ever long you need," I nodded and gave her another hug. "Bye Percy!" She smiled at me and left the apartment.

I listened to the shower running and shifted around the living room. I looked at old photo's hanging around. Most where from when Percy was little but then I found one of Percy and I after we had started dating. It was of us on the beach, he had his arms wrapped around me on and we where smiling like there was no tomorrow.

I heard the shower turn off and soon enough he came out in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I looked at him and gasped in shock the person who stood before me was…Jackson.

**You all are going to hate me for this cliffy. This is my final update for tonight. Thanks for reading!**

**Write on,**

**Spunkransom12**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10!**

I looked at him wide eyed. No that's impossible; that would mean the man that I had spent driving from California to New York was Percy this whole time. How did I not see that?

He looked at me confused, "Anna?" I guess that Seaweed Brian hadn't realized yet, then again I guess I'm not one to talk. "Anna what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I hadn't even noticed the tears rolling down my cheeks until he had pointed them out. He crossed the room and pulled me into a hug.

Once I was in his arms I broke down sobbing. "I can't believe it's you. I can't believe your back Seaweed Brian. I missed you."

That's when he pulled away. "How do you…" he paused and realization came across his face, "Annabeth?" I nodded and gave him a smile. He pulled me into his arms again, "It was you the whole time, how did I miss that, I'm so sorry so so so sorry." With that I pressed my lips to his; he licked my lip asking for entrance which I allowed. After sometime we broke apart breathing heavily. He pushed some of my hair behind my ear and leaned his forehead on mine so we where looking each other in the eyes.

We stayed like that for quite some time just looking into each others eyes just taking each other in. Then his eyes got wide and his mouth dropped open, "What is it," I asked in a hushed voice.

One word came out of his mouth, "Ava." He moved away from me and sat on his sofa, running his hands threw his still wet messy hair, which had grown out some since the last time I had seen him. I sat down next to him waiting for him to say more. "She's…she's mine isn't she?"

"Yes," I whispered leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I left you alone I made you raise our daughter alone," he sounded so broken so sad. "I shouldn't have taken that quest. If I would have known you where going to get pregnant, I wouldn't have. I'm so sorry."

I lifted my head from his shoulder and turned his face so he was looking at me. It's not your fault you didn't know…I didn't know at the time. I did fine on my own…" I didn't get to finish my sentence though.

"You got into an abusive relationship because of me," he said his tone coming across as harsh. "If I would have just said no to the quest then that would have never happened, you would have just stayed in New York with me and we would have raised Ava. No one would have raised a hand to either of you."

"You did not make me get into that relationship. I was stupid and depressed. I was the one who stayed when I should have just left. It's my fault not yours." I couldn't believe how he blamed himself for what happened.

"No it is," he shook his head. "I understand if you hate me or something."

"How could I hate you Seaweed Brian when I never stopped loving you," I told him bringing his lips to mine once again.

"I love you too Wise Girl," he replied, "I had never stopped loving you either."

"I should probably get back to Ava," I informed him.

"Where is she anyway," Percy asked.

"Grover and Juniper are babysitting her back at camp," I answered. I wondered what they have been doing while I have been gone this whole time.

"Can I come with to see here again," he questioned shyly. A smile came across my face and I nodded. I wanted her to know that he was her father not just some guy who helped us get to New York.

"I want her to know it's you," I told him, "for her to know who her daddy is. Also I'm pretty sure Chiron wants to talk to you and Grover and Nico. You have a lot of explaining to do Seaweed Brian."

"I guess I do," he smiled back at me.

**Hey guys I hope you liked chapter 10. I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm not completely sure what's going to happen next so bare with me. I might not update right away like I have been for the past few days. So I'm sorry if the next chapter takes a little longer.**

**Write on,**

**Spunkransom12**


	11. Chapter 11

**New Chapter! Sorry it took me so long between school, musical rehearsal, and just other stuff I haven't been able to update. Chapters most likely won't be updated as quickly as they use to. **

We got into Percy's car and headed back to camp. It was so strange being in this car again, I mean I still couldn't believe I was so clueless that I had been in this car inches away from Percy on a cross country trip and didn't know it was him the whole time. I wanted to slap myself for my stupidity I mean I was suppose to be the daughter of the goddess of wisdom for gods sake. I looked to Percy who was driving the car with one hand since his other hand was holding mine. Now that I looked at him I see how much he looked like how I remembered him. His eyes, hair, smile, gods I had missed him. I could also see how he had changed though. I mean other then just the fact his hair was a little longer and he looked older. He had dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't gotten sleep in a while and like I said he looked older but part of the older look to him wasn't due to the six years I hadn't seen him. It was the type of older you get with hardship, I mean he still looked like how a 22 year old should look but I could see that he had been through a lot and it had changed him on some level. I just hoped it wasn't for the worse.

"What are you thinking about," he spoke breaking my chain of thought. I shook my head coming out of my thoughts. He was smiling but when I didn't answer his face grew features of concern to it.

"I'm just trying to take you all in before I wake up," I simply stated. I had to admit part of me really was waiting for this to all be a dream. To wake up in Athena cabin or even worse wake up back in California at Benny's house.

"I know the feeling," he replied looking at me, our eyes meeting. "I can assure you Annabeth we are awake though, it's all real I'm back for good and forever."

"How can you be so sure," I asked.

"Can you feel this," he squeezed my hand gently. I nodded looking at our hands that linked us together. "Now squeeze my hand back." I do the same he did to me still looking down at our hands. "That's how I know this isn't a dream because I can feel you squeeze my hand. Every dream I had while I was gone you where in but every time I went to hold your hand or touch your face I could never feel your skin, you where never tangible in my dreams."

I looked up at him again he was looking at the road as he drove but his eyes then glanced down at me and he smiled. If that logic was good enough for him it was good enough for me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and took in his scent.

Soon enough our drive was over and we where at camp. We both got out of the car making our way to the big house. As we walked hand and hand campers looked at us, some in complete awe and other held faces of joy. Though some people didn't even seemed fazed, those where the newbies that never knew or saw Percy but only had heard of him. It felt nice last night to be back at camp but now that Percy was back it felt like home again.

When we got back to the big house we where greeted by Chiron, Nico, and Grover.

"Good to see you again man," Nico told to him which followed with one of those hand shake guy hugs.

"You too," Percy told him with a smile. He then turned to Grover, they looked at each other for a little while and then Grover ran over to him on his little goat boy legs and gave him a big hug. "It's good to see you too Grover." I heard Grover make some little sniffling noises.

"I'm so glad your back Percy," he said wiping his eyes.

We all then turned to Chiron who had stayed quiet during this little reunion. "I think everyone will be glad to have you back Percy."

"Glad to be back Chiron," Percy told him as he gave Chiron a hug.

"I know you probably have a lot of catching up to do with but I do have a few questions for you Percy," he told him.

Percy's expression grew a sad and tired, "I'll try my best to answer them."

"That's all I ask for Percy," Chiron informed him. We all found our spots at the table waiting to hear this story. Percy took a deep breath and then started to explain.

**There you have it. I know…I know it's a cliffy but I'm still not really sure what happened to Percy my self so I needed to end there. I hope you all like it! **

**Write on,**

**Spunkransom12**


End file.
